lost_cities_keeperfandomcom-20200215-history
User blog:GLITTERBUTTFAN/KOTLC Just Another Fan-fiction
KOTLC Just another Fan-fiction ''Skiing'' https://lost-cities-keeper.fandom.com/wiki/KOTLC_Just_another_Fan-fiction?action=edit&section=1 ''Lucy's Pov'' Skiing, I'm pretty sure this ruined skiing for me… Forever. Anyways, so I had just rode up the chairlift to the very top of the mountain. I was preparing to ski down when I felt two hands push me right in between my shoulder blades where only my best friend Emelia knows I'm ticklish. I fell down straight into the moguls laughing. “Ha.” Emelia said trying not to laugh so it came out kinda high pitched “Ha ha ha” I said standing up. “I will get you for that later but for now we Ski” “Lucy! Watch out!” she said making me duck and cover my head. She started laughing hysterically. “Oh it is so on” I said “But as I said before now we ski” I said with a dramatic flourish of my hand towards the double black we were going down. “Ok! Last one down is Iggy breath.” she said before zipping down the hill. It took me a second but I caught up to her and sped past. “So long sucker” I yelled “WHAT!?” She yelled after me I kept going until I reached the bottom. I looked back at Emelia “Oh! You are SO getting it.” She said getting close to the ground and putting her ski’s straight. “Uh oh.” I said as she zipped down the last few feet going so fast she sprayed me with snow on her way past, as soon as she passed me she made a quick turn spraying me with more snow, then she stopped right in front of me spraying me with yet again with more snow. “You really didn’t have to do that.” I said wiping my face off. “Let’s go to the lodge so I can get warmed up, and we can have lunch.” I said my stomach grumbling. “Oh, trust me I did.” Emelia said following me over to the bus. We got on and rode the bus to the lodge, it looked so warm and I was so… cold. “L-let’s gg-get ins-sinde.” I said through shivers “Ok, froster.” she said laughing her boots clunking up the stairs toward the lodge. We got inside and found a seat at one of the small wooden tables. “Only if Sophie Foster is real and sh-sh-sh-shows up here will I let you off the hook for t-t- this.” I said gesturing to my frozen figure. She got a look of complete and total fear on her face. I shivered some more before standing up to go get some food. Emelia stood up and followed me around the corner to the food line. We got our food then went to sit down. I had only started eating when I realized that nature called. “I’m gonna go to the bathroom.” I said “Ok.” she said and then continued eating. I went to the bathroom , and when I came out I saw a pair of brown eyes looking at me. They had blond hair and looked very much like Sophie Foster. “SOPHIE FOSTER!?!?!?!?!?” someone behind me said. I turned around to find Emelia standing there. Her eyes were wide and her mouth was open. “Uuuuuummmmmmm.” Sophie said “Wait? Are you actually Sophie Foster?!” I asked/squealed “Uh ya?” she said “The actual Sophie Foster?! I am Amazed-UGH!” I said realizing that I had to let Emelia off the hook with no questions whatsoever. “Eeeeeeeeeeeeee!” Emelia squealed dancing around “Lucy has to let me off the hook!” she chanted. “So you're actually Sophie Foster, like the elf?” I asked her “Ya.” she said “Wait! Are your friends here, like Fitz and Biana and Dex?” I asked “Ya.” she said cautiously I “Seriously?!” I asked “Ya.” she said right before Emelia grabbed my shoulder and squeezed it REALLY hard “HOW ARE YOU SO EXCITED ABOUT SOPHIE WHEN KEEFE COULD BE HERE!!!!!!!!!??????” she asked half screamed “What are you-” I cut myself off. “Oooooh.” I said understandingly. Then Keefe walked up. Emelia fainted. “Foster, what are you- who are they?” “They are a few people I just met.” “Oh, just so ya know Fitz is hiding in the boys bathroom.” he said looking at Sophie “Why would- oooooh.” I said “Ya.” Keefe said “Ah ee oo wa ee m uh.” Emelia stuttered before a very weird smile came on her face. I sighed “What she’s trying to say is hi, I’m Emelia and I think your really cute and I have a super mega cr-mpf mpf mpf.” I said not being able to talk because Emelia had slapped her hand over my mouth. Keefe was laughing and Emelia was blushing really bad, she looked like she had just been dipped in a bucket of red paint. “Sorry Emelia but you know I'm evil” Category:Blog posts